Networked storage environments, for example, storage area networks (SANs) and network attached storage (NAS) use various components for storing and managing data for clients. These components include hardware (for example, host servers, switches, network interface cards, host bus adapters, storage servers, storage devices and arrays) and software (for example, host applications, host operating systems, firmware, backup applications executed by host systems, storage operating systems, application programming interface (APIs) and others). As network storage environments continue to grow, it is desirable for users to efficiently determine a configuration of software and hardware components based on user needs and operating environments.